Few actions are as ubiquitous as using a toothbrush in every day living experience. A myriad number of holders and techniques have been devised over time to add convenience to this routine daily procedure. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,058 a Tube And Instrument Holder is disclosed. A shelf 10 (FIG. 1) supports a vertical base plate 11 having an outwardly curved portion 12 (FIG. 2) for securing a tube of toothpaste 14 (FIG. 1). Two strap members 15 and 16 (FIG. 3) connect to this base plate, extending below and then outwardly so as to form a horizontal platform for securing a toothbrush 18 (FIG. 1).
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,414 a Sanitary Rack For Toothbrushes And Dentifrice is disclosed. In this invention one or more toothbrushes 20 (FIG. 1) are supported in a vertical position secured to a clip 28 (FIG. 5) which in turn is secured in a front positioned notch 18 (FIG. 3) within the sanitary rack 12 (FIG. 3). Each toothbrush head portion is enclosed in a separate box 36 (FIG. 3). The rack also provides means for holding toothpaste tubes, drinking glasses, soap dish, etc.
Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,457 a Hygienic Toothbrush Holder is disclosed. The teachings here describe a toothbrush holder 10 (FIG. 1) serving two or more toothbrushes 44, 46, etc. (FIG. 5) in a staggered horizontal position making use of holding clips 34, 36, etc. (FIG. 5).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,916 teaches a Toothbrush Sterilization Container And Mounting Bracket. In this disclosure one or more toothbrushes 14 (FIG. 2) are secured in a container 10 (FIG. 1). The toothbrush is placed vertically in the container, brush end down, with the brush end of the toothbrush immersed in an antiseptic agent 12 (FIG. 2). Means are provided for conveniently securing a tube of toothpaste 80 (FIG. 1).
Again, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,747 A Toothbrush Holder is depicted. A pair of vertical arms is shown with outwardly curved base portions securing a toothbrush placed horizontally across the two curved base portions.
While the above noted devices and methods for securing one or more toothbrushes denote many useful approaches for these daily toiletry procedures, they do not envisage the economy, simplicity, and improved functional utility of the present invention.
Therefore it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a sanitary toothbrush holder.
A further object is to provide more efficient fluid drainage of a toothbrush after use.
Still another object is to prevent possible bacterial cross contamination between two or more toothbrushes positioned on the same toothbrush holder.
Yet another object is to provide a convenient, sanitary holder for at least one toothbrush and at least one tube of toothpaste.
An additional object is to provide a wall mounted sanitary toothbrush holder.
A further object is to provide a convenient wall mount for quick connection and disconnection of a sanitary toothbrush holder.